Morgan Silve
Morgan Silve is a man who was born into the Moon Clan with a rare talent that brought him up to his status as a Prodigy. After leaving the Moon Clan at the Age of 23 for his Exploration & Travel interest, he knocked into Alice Fyrenz (Morgan's Lover) in the Falador Park, and came into a nice relationship with her, to the point where they became boyfriend & girlfriend. Later on in life, he went into Bartending School with his bestfriend Thaddeus (who was a friend of Alice when Morgan first came into Falador), and graduated; Zenthos Dae, Morgan's highest superior, gave him a bar in Seer's Village as a congratulating gift. Personality Morgan is an outgoing person who enjoys mystery, adventure, bartending, and mage. He's a very friendly person, and would go as far as to join the forces of his enemies out of pity; something he did when he first met alice. Another testament of his outgoing achievements is when he left his home-land to pursue his dreams, which have brought him up to the success he is right now. At times, Morgan can be quite empty headed; thinking that he had arrived at Port Sarim, when he was acually in Morytania durring his time of arrival. Strangley, Morgan has underwent many transformations; from human, to Lycan, back to human, a cursed subject, and then back to a normal human, but then transformed into a Lycant. Even though this has taken a toll on Morgan's life, he still presisted. Morgan also seems to enjoy music, as shown when he listened to Alice's piano playing. Morgan's Story Line Arrival in Port Sarim; Phasmatties? Deciding that it was time for him to get a life and explore, Morgan said his good-byes to his family, and ventured out on seas, where he thought he was going to arrive in Port Sarim. However, after a day on board, Morgan was woken up by the sudden chill that ran down his back. Grabbing his belongings, he set foot onto Port Phasmatties (thinking that it was Port Sarim), and used the money given to him as a gift for his manlyhood to buy the castle near Port Phasmaties from Alice Fyrenz's father, Antonio Destephano (Morgan didn't know at the time). Finally comming to his senses, Morgan finds out that he was living in Morytania, however, shortly after noticing he was bitten by a Werewolf. Finding out a way to cross the Salve, Morgan made his way pass Varrock, and into Falador, where his bloodthirst lead him to his love. Continuing to follow his senses, Morgan walked into the Park, where he caught sight of Alice Fyrenz, (Morgan's Current Lover), who was also a Lycan. Depressed about his undoing as a human, Morgan decided to begin killing his own race; it was there when he sensed another one of his kind. Sending a volly of silver throwing stars at Alice's direction, a mutant man (experimentations lead him to become a man with spider-like abilities) creates a shield made of webbing, shielding Alice from the attack. From there, Thaddeus (who later becomes his best friend) unsheaths his Magical Sword, and attacks him with an Energy Blast. Morgan escapes, however, he is followed by him. Undergoing his wolfish transformation, Thaddeus strangley pursuades Morgan into stopping the battle, not wanting any bloodshed. As pitty took over Morgan's soul, he stopped, and left the scene. Cured, Mutated, Fathered Arriving at Morytania, Morgan manages to find a Guthix Balance Potion. Knowing that it was the cure to Lycanopothy, Morgan injested it, and became a human once more. After curiously searching the castle that he was living in, he found a special ring that made the Werewolves think that he was one of them (Morgan didn't know it was a Ring of Charos). Feeling sorry for what he had done to Alice, he crossed the Salve, and walked over to Falador by taking a short-route through the woods. However, it was there where he was infected by the Dark Wizard's experimentations. Losing the ability to use magic, gaining pale-aqua skin, and the ability to manipulate an aqua-colored flame, Morgan was driven to despair, due to others view on him. However, his views are changed as he once again knocks into Alice and her friends. Revealing his identity, the people protecting Alice from her father readied themselves for attack, however, Thaddeus intervened and explained that he was a friendly person. Deciding to protect Alice for his wrong doing, he asked why everyone was very protective; the answer was because of her Father. Antonio Destephano was hateful against Alice, for being turned into a werewolf that can use magic (something that is rare in the Lycan species). Alice and her friends labled the species with the name "Lycant", however, just saying the name outloud caused arrows to fly through windows (literally.). After managing to sneak Alice around Geilinor numerous of times, her father caught sight of her in Rimmington, and began his ambush. Alice told Morgan, Thaddeus, and the others to leave her be, that she would take care of him herself. Hours pass, and she's still fighting her father in a house. After even more moments, she managed to beat him (seemingly enraging him), which brought her to retaliate back to Falador along side Morgan and her friends. Comming up with a strategy to finish off her dad once and for all with the help of Morgan, He, Thaddeus, and Blood, along with Alice ventured out into Morytania, where Antonio was unexpectedly awaiting them in Morgan's castle (Note* Blood is another friend of Alice). Alice and Thaddeus stayed behind to fight Antonio while Morgan continued searching around Morytania. It wasn't until he heard a massive explosion comming from his castle that he began sprinting towards it, wanting to save Alice. Arriving, he finds Thaddeus nearly dead on the floor, and Alice laying unconcsious on the ground, with her Lycant powers nearly taken away. Recouperation & Timeskip Morgan, who is now healed from the curse done onto him by the Dark Wizards, heals Alice and Thaddeus from their wounds, withlist Blood arriving at the scene. There, they decided to host a party in the Falador Party Room, in hopes of attracting Father. However, this deemed a faliure. The night wasn't vain, though. It was here where Morgan admitted his love for Alice, and thus, the two fell in love. The next day, Thaddeus commorbed Morgan, letting him know that he needed help in Relekka. Fighting off some Fremmenik Warriors ((who failed at roleplay)), Morgan returned to Falador with Thaddeus after witnessing Blood's death by the hands of the fighters. Upon his leaving, Morgan was labled a blasphemer for fighting with The Arts of Fire (Fire Mage). ---- Being a human, Morgan too had feelings; homesickness. Sadly saying his goodbyes to Alice and his bestfriend, Thaddeus, he returned to the Moon Clan Isle for about a year; aged 24 upon his leaving. Bartender; Morgan's Return A year passes, and Morgan returns to Varrock with his belongings. Much to Alice's surprise, he seems more built and healthy, yet alone tan. Morgan is now 25 years of age. Shortly after arriving, he found out about Father being an ally, and enrolled himself as a bartending student in the College of Varrock. Showing exceptional talent in a period of 3 months, he was appointed the new instructor, where he graduated himself, and his class, which included Thaddeus. After re-meeting with his Clan Leader, Zenthos Dae, a Mahjarrat who rules Camelot and some of it's surrounding areas, Morgan was granted the Inn as a gift for his returning/self graduation. Accomadating himself near Hemenster, he approved his relationship with Alice, to which both decided that they should live together. A month after living in Hemenster and running a bar with Thaddeus, Morgan gains a bodyguard, and later finds out about his Nephew's arrival in Varrock. Happy to hear this, he hires his Nephew, Gabriel Silve, a boy with unimaginable musical talent, as the Bar's music department head. Strangley, Alice, who knew how to play the piano, made a good musical pair-up with Gabriel. Antonio Destephano & Shadow Stalker Roaming around Varrock with Alice & Thaddeus, Morgan comes into contact with Shadow Stalker, whom was an ally of Antonio (A.K.A Father). There, it was revealed to Morgan that Shadow Stalker and Thaddeus shared a soul, withlist Alice falling under Father's mind control. Managing to fend off Shadow Stalker & Father, Morgan returns to Alice's saftey, and manages to rescue her from her current state. Morgan Proposes to Alice Deciding that it was time to take his relationship with Alice up to the next level, Morgan decided that he should propose. Managing to gather the money to reserve a dining room table in the Varrock Palace for a night, he got in his Elegantal Clothing, and met with Alice in Varrock Square, where he grabbed her by the hand and slowly escorted her to the table. On their way, Morgan shows Alice the pedals he laid on the entrance grounds. Once inside the building, where there is a trail of rose pedals creating a heart around their table, Morgan sits Alice down and begins feasting with her. She was absolutley speechless. Arriving in Camelot with her after the two where done eating, Morgan slowly escorted Alice to the courtyard, where they began to dance. After a few moments, Morgan finally grew the guts to bow down and tell alice, "Will you marry me...?", and she retaliated with an astonishing "yes". Morgan then takes out the jewlery he bought for Alice's enjoyment, including her engagement ring; A daimond amulet, and a daimond ring. Alice puts it on, and Morgan slowly leaves the castle with her in his arms. After moments of walking, Morgan shows her his new house, which he referres to as "her new home". Alice enjoys the house, which makes Morgan quite happy. Day Before the Wedding & Morgan's Book of Stars The next day, Alice goes out to be with her friends, withlist Morgan attends to his duties with Zenthos. There, he met a quite infamous man, who didn't seem too social to Morgan. After the meeting was over, and Zenthos had a talk with his daughter, Morgan showed Zenthos his Spellbook which he called the Book of Stars; it's abilities lay in the area of energy manipulation. Zenthos takes an incomplete copy, withlist Morgan teleports away shortly afterwards. Pictures that Howdia has taken for Morgan Here is a gallery of pictures that Howdia has taken. He left them here for Morgan to place in their appropriate spots. (To be added) Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Lunar Mages Category:Married